smutpostcrusadersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pizzaprincess
Biography Pizzaprincess, formally known as Pizzapie, is a major character in the Smutpost Crusaders lore. After being invited into the server by Gemstuff, Pizza soon realizes that things are not what they seem. I mean, the server is called 'Smutpost Crusaders' Pizza, what did you expect? History After the great divide between the two servers,'Shitpost Crusaders' and 'Smutpost Crusaders', a furry named Gemstuff sent an invite to Pizza on February 12, 2019, asking her to join due to the lack of activity in the previous server. Curious to this sudden encounter, Pizza joined, and what follows next is a clustfuck of chaos she had never seen in her time spent on the internet. Left and right, Pizza has seen so much porn and gore that the amount of therapy and rewatches of MLP can never save the horrors that Pizza had witnessed. But because of this, Pizza has set her goals in bringing good and wholesome vibes to the best her abilities can offer. From then on Pizza has done many wholesome things to count and helped the server. Abilities and Weaknesses While not having too much strength to fight, Pizza makes up for it with kind words and her power to make a situation more 'wholesome', allowing them to get detracted from the fight at hand. In addition to that, she tends to use a lot of heart emotes and cute anime girl GIFs to show her expressed feelings on a much greater scale, increasing her chance to charm the pants out of anyone and to make her seem less of a threat. Regardless of this, she does have a limit toward her abilities. In one instance, Pizza accidentally made a typo, claiming that she wants to 'fuck' a bunch of the Jojo characters, causing her to completely lose her marbles and to swear. Despite her goals of wanting to be known as the 'innocent and pure' one, she does tend to let her expressions run wild sometimes, mostly due to OP drinking her 'asjhajhfjgjfkf' juice on a frequent basis. Another main weakness that Pizza has is her lack of being assertive and mean, as this would go against her 'wholesomeness' code that she went swore to keep up in her early days of the server. Trivia * Pizza has mentioned before she is Canadian and from Toronto. * Pizza's favorite animals are Monkeys. ** She owns a rainbow stuffed monkey named Ecstasy, who got the name from her childhood friend. * Pizza is a fan of musicals, her current favorite being the sci-fi comedy Be More Chill. * Pizza has a tendency to procrastinate a lot, even when it comes to watching tv-shows and anime. * Pizza has admitted to watch MLP from time to time, she started watching the series since 2012. ** Her favorite main pony is Pinkie Pie. * Pizza once had a dream where she was being chased by Cioccolata in a jungle gym, but because of how traumatized she was, Pizza cannot remember the end of what had happened. External Links * Instagram * Twitter * Tumblr * MyAnimeList Category:Major characters Category:Major Characters Category:Furries